


Halloween Treat 2007 - Sean/Orlando

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two OrliBean ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Sean/Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> Two OrliBean ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

•   **Forgalor5  
•   **Fordoylebaby****

 

•   **Forgalor5**  
Sean sat and watched Ian and Orlando talking, watched as the elf described the art exhibit he and Sean had gone to the night before. Passionate and perceptive, more wisdom than most his age, he was still all gangly limbs and delighted giggles. The contrasts, the dichotomy, washed over Sean and made the air grow thin. It was the moment he fell in love.

 

•   **Fordoylebaby**  
He and luck had always been good friends. You don't survive a broken back only to turn around and be cast in three of the the biggest films in history without a little bit of fortune smiling on you. But what had he done to deserve this blessing was something he could not imagine. A fluke? Fate? Happenstance didn't seem right. A sin-free childhood? Not by a long shot. Yet here he was, sharing his life with this amazing man, knowing what it felt to be loved and cherished completely, being filled with the adoring strength of Sean Bean. Orlando smiled and tightened his arms, pulling Sean flush against his chest. When it came right down to it, the why was unimportant. Keeping the love he had found was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
